Night Wish
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Edward Cullen has tried so long to hide his true self as he lives out the life his father planned for him. That all changes one night when he meets a certain tall blonde man.


**ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest"**

**The contest is over, though winners haven't been announced.**

**This will be a two shot.**

**Title: **Night Wish

**Pairing: **Edward/Jasper

**Author: **DreamingPoet1988

**Beta: **CrystalMichelle

**Rating: **M

**Total Word Count:**2,868

**Summary: **Edward Cullen has tried so long to hide his true self as he lives out the life his father planned for him. That all changes one night when he meets a certain tall blonde man.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**Edward POV-**

I yell out frustrated as I hurl the bowtie across the room, watching as it lands on the floor by my door. It didn't matter how many of these stupid parties I've had to attend, I always seem to mess up the bowtie.

"Edward, are you about ready to go?" I hear Bella ask right outside my door. Bella Swan is the best friend a guy like me could ask for. She's smart, funny, beautiful and fully aware of my deep dark secret.

"Um… Almost Bella." I say as I walk over to pick up the bowtie just as the door opens, to a very amused looking Bella.

"It seems as if your bowtie is attempting to get away from you." She laughs as she plucks it from my hand and motions for me to bend down slightly so that she can tie it for me.

I'm wearing a black Armani suit that had been custom made for me, per my mother's request. It has silver and blue accents to it that highlight my green-blue, almost turquoise, eyes. I have to admit, out of all my suits, this one is my favorite. I just hate how my mother expects me to dress up and parade around parties for their friends who have daughters my age. My mother is a house wife. Since my father is a well-known and well paid surgeon, we have never had to worry about anything.

I graduated High School at the age of 17 at the top of my class. This of course was expected of a Cullen. "Always be the best" is the motto. One my father, Carlisle Cullen, has imbedded in me and my siblings, Emmett and Alice, from a young age.

The summer after graduating I went right off to medical school. Thankfully I was able to choose my school and opted to attend the University of California, San Francisco School of Medicine, showing father that they have the best surgeon program and I needed to go to the best.

My time in San Francisco allowed for me to explore a part of me I was forced to hide in the small town of Forks, Washington. All too soon my years there were up and I moved back to Forks to join my father at his hospital.

I had no desire to be a surgeon. I had at one time dreams of being a photographer. That was a dream I hid away since my parents didn't see it as a job that could support me and my future family.

"There, now you are perfect." Bella proclaims as she steps away from me, my bowtie perfectly done.

"Thank you Bells, you are a life saver." I politely say as I offer her my arm and lead her outside my house to where a limo awaits us. "You Bella will be the most beautiful woman there tonight." I say, making sure to complement her on the blue and silver dress she is wearing and causing a beautiful blush to form on her cheeks.

I may be gay but I know how to always be polite, and when a lady was your 'date' for the night you better be nice and complement her. If I had been straight I would have dated Bella, she has looks and brains.

The ride to the inn where the party was to take place took only about five minutes. I guess that's what you get for living in a small town.

"Just relax Edward. This will be over in no time." Bella promises as the chauffeur opens the door and I step out, holding my hand out so that Bella may step out behind me. I wished for just a minute that something exciting would happen.

All too soon we are inside the crowded ball room. I lead Bella over to my parents. Since I know they have a million people they would want me to meet and talk to. I say a polite hello to my brother who is currently moping about because his fiancée Rosalie would not be in till tomorrow for Emmett's and her engagement party, where we will finally meet her side of the family.

**~Fifteen Long Minutes Later~**

Finally, I am able to sneak off. Grabbing a beer, I make my way outside and find a quite spot to sit. The small terrace looks off over the ocean and with the full moon shining high above it looks peaceful and beautiful.

Pulling out my camera that I make sure to always bring with me, I snap a few pictures. It isn't until I hear a quiet laugh from behind me that I realize I am no longer alone.

Taking a deep breath to compose myself I turn, ready to use the Cullen charm to explain why I was out here. Imagine my surprise when I come face to face with a man who looks to be a few years older than my 27 years-of-age. The man's blonde curly hair was sticking every which way, he had a slight tan, and bright blue eye, and a lean build. His clothes were casual jeans and a t-shirt, making me think he was not a guest at the party but someone staying in the hotel. I wanted to keep checking him out, but I forced myself to stare into his eyes, I couldn't get caught checking some guy out at a function my parents were hosting.

"Hello." I say, trying to break the silence that had fallen between us.

"Hey," he says with a slight southern drawl. "Don't let me interrupt you. I was just coming out to see the view."

The young man's voice was laced with honey. I could feel myself growing hard as I stand before this cowboy.

"It's fine, um I should be getting back to the party." I say as I make to walk around the man.

"You don't have to leave. I wouldn't mind your company." He whispers in my ear as I walk past, sending a shiver down my spine.

I know I should leave, pretend I didn't hear the innuendo in his words. But who could blame me for swooning over this man. Talk about a tall drink of water. Standing this close I could tell he was over an inch taller than my 6' 2" height, his eyes mirroring the color of the ocean I had just been looking at. And I may be wrong, but I am almost positive he was checking me out too.

"Sorry, I just thought you… um I should go." He stammers out when I take too long to say anything.

"No, wait please." I find myself saying as I grab the man's elbow. "You just um caught me by surprise. Why don't we go talk somewhere?"

I added the last bit only because I didn't want to get caught by my parents.

"We could go up to my room. I'm sure that would be more comfortable." He says with a smile before licking his lips.

In San Francisco, while at school, I had a few one night stands. When studying to be a doctor you don't exactly have time for anything steady.

"Your room would be perfect." I say as I motion for him to lead the way, giving me the perfect view of him from behind and causing my cock to stir to life.

**~Five Long Minutes Later~**

It seems to take us forever to reach his room. But thankfully he eventually stops and opens a door motioning for me to go in before him. The moment I step through his door, he follows me. The blonde brings his body flush to mine letting me feel how hard he is and causing a moan to escape me. It has indeed been _way_ too long since I've had any kind of physical relationship; I've had to do some self-loving alone at night.

"I saw you the moment you stepped through that door tonight." He whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling my ear. "Hmmm… You looked so good, as you walked in," he continues his arms wrapping around me, tracing light lines down my torso and towards my hardening cock.

"So what's your name cowboy?" I ask trying not to melt at his touch.

"Just call me Jazz." He hums into my ear before lightly biting my lobe. "And you beautiful, what is your name?"

I thought for a moment, a small moment about lying, saying some other name.

"Edward…" I practically moan as his hand makes a move to undo my pants.

"Well Edward, by that beautiful sound you're making I believe I am right to assume you want this?" He says, thrusting his hips as he speaks.

"Yes." I almost shout as I turn around and capture his lips in my own.

He tastes like honey and sunshine, and I just can't get enough as I moan. I toe out of my shoes as our pants are soon discarded along with our shirts. Jazz is beautiful inside and out. I run my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest as he reaches around, producing a bottle of lube and a condom. Soon we are on the bed his fingers hovering right on the rim of my opening.

"Is this ok?" he asks, sounding somewhat uncertain and almost ruining the moment. "I mean um, well we didn't talk about it, um… Do you bottom?" He asks sounding unsure about it and making me laugh. This man who has seemed so confident since entering his room now seems to be unsure about what to do.

"Yes, Please Jazz I want more. Please it's been so long. I want to feel your hands on me. I want to feel that glorious cock of yours…" I don't get a chance to finish speaking as he gently pushes one of his lubed fingers into me, causing the rest of my sentences to come out as moans. It doesn't take long till he adds a second finger, then a third, hitting my prostate with every movement.

"OH, please, Jazz I need you in me. I won't last long, oh god, please." I beg as he removes his fingers, though I don't have time to miss them as they are quickly replaced by his glorious cock.

His movements still as he allows for me to get accustomed to him, his lips capturing mine before whispering, "Tell me when you're ready." It doesn't take long for me to be ready and to demand for him to move. And move he does, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"So tight, so sweet, Edward you feel so good wrapped around me. " He says in almost a chant over and over as his hands and lips roam my body. My own hands grasp his hips, not allowing him to get too far away from me.

"Jazz, oh please tell me you're close…" I beg after what feels like forever and not long enough.

"Cum with me, please Edward. Cum with me now." He says, and that is all I need to go over the edge, Jazz following close behind me.

Slowly the world comes back to me and I stir, noticing Jazz asleep beside me. Quietly I untangled our legs and get up. I quickly get dressed and check myself in the mirror before heading out, back to the party.

Only two people missed me, Bella and Alice. The moment I walked back into the main room they rushed me.

"Where have you been?"

"Did you find anyone to spend time with?"

"I think you need to tell mom and dad about…"

The two of them are talking at once making it hard to answer their questions.

"I didn't disappear anywhere. I've just been around mingling." I say trying to brush off their questions.

"Sure, now come over here and let me fix your bowtie." Bella says, giving me a knowing glance.

The rest of the night is uneventful and soon Bella and I are on our way back to my house.

"Explain." Bella demanded the moment we are back in my house. The hour was late and instead of taking the 30 minute drive to her house she just decided to stay in my guest room for the night.

"It's nothing Bella I just, um found a little bit of company that's all." I said feeling a slight blush creep up my cheeks.

"Oh and who was this company?" Bella asks with a knowing smirk.

"Some guy named Jazz who's a guest at the hotel. Bella can't we talk tomorrow? I'm exhausted." I say, not waiting for her to give an answer before I turn away from her and walk to my bedroom.

That night in bed I dream of curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a perfect body, and a southern drawl of a man I may possibly never see again.

Dawn came too early and it was only 9:00 when Bella began banging on my door telling me that I had to get up and get going if I was going to be on time to my parents' house at 11:00 to meet Rose's family.

Groggy, I get up and take a shower. Visions of Jazz float through my mind as I rub out my morning wood under the hot spray, suddenly feeling guilty. I shouldn't have left him there! Even for my one night stands I never disappeared from a man's bed like that.

_What was it about Jazz that made me need to leave?_ I wonder just as my water turns cold, my signal to exit the shower. I look in the mirror noticing for the first time a small bite mark on my collarbone. Jazz had marked me and I hadn't even noticed it until this moment. That's when it hit me. I left Jazz asleep and snuck away in the night because I was afraid. If given the chance I know I could have fallen in love with him.

We make it to my parent's house five minutes after eleven, my mother giving me one of her looks. Hey I would have been on time if they didn't live on the other side of town. I was ready by ten. Who knew it would have taken an hour and five minutes to get all the way to their house? It normally only took forty-five minutes.

"Edward!" Rose yells as she hugs me tightly. My brother's fiancée was a beautiful and kind woman. And had been accepted into the family the day Emmett brought her home to meet all of us.

"Hello Rose." I say giving her a hug before she breaks away to welcome Bella.

"Jasper, get over her I want you to meet Emmett's brother and friend." Rose yells and through the crowd I can see a tall man walking our way. But not just any man, a man with blonde curls, and piercing blue eyes.

"Edward, Bella… I would like to introduce to you my cousin Jasper Whitlock; he's just accepted the history teaching job at Forks High." I'm left openly staring at the man, Jasper, Rose was introducing.

Rose didn't seem to notice anything unusual as she walks off to greet other guests, and soon I hear Bella say something about finding food, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"You left." He said so quiet that I almost question if I had heard him or not. When silence falls between us I know it is my turn to speak.

"I'm sorry," is all I can say as I get lost in his gaze. "I wasn't sure if I should stay."

It's then that he steps toward me, one of his hands rise to touch the slight blush that is on my cheeks.

"We can't help it… We're just born this way." He says, seeming to understand that I wasn't exactly out of the closet.

"I don't know if I can be this way." I say, regretting my words the moment I say them for the frown that forms on his face.

Only a moment after I say it, he turns his back to me. My heart speeds up as I quickly grab him, forcing him to turn back towards me. I kiss him then, pulling him to me. I didn't care in that moment that we were surrounded by his and my family. I just knew that I wanted a chance to know him.

"Edward… what?" He asks, seeming confused by my actions.

"We're just born this way." I say with a smile on my face, I'm not sure what has gotten into me, but I know this tall blonde god-like man is someone special and that I would fight like hell if I had to just to be able to know him.

**AN: So what you think? This was written as a one shot for the Born This Way Contest. However I may be persuaded to make it a two shot. ;)**


End file.
